gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivy Dickens
Ivy Dickens (alias: Charlotte "Charlie" Rhodes) is the girl Carol Rhodes hired to mime her daughter Charlotte "Lola" Rhodes in front of her sister Lily and her family. It's revealed that her father died because of a heroin overdose when she was eight years old right in front of her and her grandmother died of cancer. Television series Season 4 She first appears with her "mother" when they go to New York for Lily's trial. There she was reunited with her cousins Eric and Serena after 10 years. After her mother left she decided to stay to get to know her family better. She developed a crush on Serena's ex-boyfriend/stepbrother Dan and when he doesn't seem interested she pretends to be conned by Vannesa to appear as a damsel in distress attracting Dan to her. In the next episode Rufus tells her that her mother had called to make sure she had been taking her medication. Charlie lies about it, saying she was taking them, when in fact she had thrown them out in the garbage. Dan invites her to a Constance/St. Jude alumni gala and she says yes, stealing Serena's debutante dress and changing her hair to resemble her more. At the gala she tries to seduce Dan in the principal's office but freaks him out when she asks him to call her Serena and leaves. While suffering an apparent psychotic break, she attemps to jump out the window but is stopped by Serena. While leaving the party she meets Georgina Sparks who recognises that she is faking her illness and offers her phone number if she ever wants to have fun. Back in Miami she meets with Carol and gives her the checks for Charlie's trust fund in exchange for her payment. Carol thanks her for a work well done and leaves. Charlie then takes out Georgina's phone number. Season 5 After returning to Miami, Ivy moved to Los Angeles with her boyfriend, Max, in order to become an actress. Ivy later runs into Serena at a restaurant that she and her boyfriend both work at and Serena, under the impression that Ivy is Charlie, offers to have Ivy move in with her. Ivy declines, looking for several ways to get out of the situation, but Serena convinces her to move back to New York with her. After she and Serena return to New York, Charlie overhears that Carol is returning to New York and that Lily refuses to deceive her and she tells Serena that she is leaving. Serena, however, has seen this coming and asks her to return her tickets to a fashion show. When Charlie arrives, she discovers that Serena actually had her take her place as a model. After a conversation with Blair, she decides to stay. Her excitement does not last as she runs into Carol with Lily and Rufus, who had no idea that she had returned. After a confrontation with Carol, Ivy states that the family that Carol hates has been kinder to her than her own and that everything in New York 'sparkles' and she refuses to give that up and that the van der Woodsens would have a problem should it ever come out that Carol had hired her to impersonate Charlie in order to gain access to her trust fund. After this conversation, Carol tells Ivy that she is on her own and that Carol will not help Ivy anymore should her real idenity ever be discovered before returning to Miami. Ivy later panics when she learns that she has left her cell phone at the fashion show, as she believes her true identity will be discovered. She is unaware, however, that her phone, along with several others, had been stolen by Nate Archibald and his shrewd boss Diana. After a conversation with Nate about the phone, she offers to help him find the owner in attempt to retrieve it. After she has accomplished this, however, Diana has discovered the connection between Ivy and Charlie and agrees to keep silent as long as Ivy works for her. Under Diana's control, Ivy is forced to procure gossip for Diana's use. She later finds the files that Bart Bass kept on Serena, Lily, Eric and himself, while Nate convinces her to leave them, she does not and in turn hands them over to Diana. Ivy later competes to become a bridesmaid for Blair in order to get the scoop on her wedding for Diana, where her final task is to secure a kiss from Nate. They later attend the launch party of Diana's revamped 'Spectator' where they use each other to reach their own ends; Ivy to win Blair's bridesmaid spot and Nate to make Diana jealous, unknown to the other. Diana later confronts Ivy and threatens to reveal her secret, while Ivy is adamant that she had no idea that she was the one Nate wanted to make jealous. Diana later reveals to Nate and Ivy that they had been deceiving each other, leaving them angry at one another. Although Ivy has developed feelings for Nate, Diana has threatened her to stay away from him. This changes, however, when she finds out that Ivy's ex-boyfriend, Max, is in town looking for her and sets up an elaborate plot that very nearly causes her secret to be revealed. Max finds Gossip Girl's website, along with a picture of Ivy under 'Charlie Rhodes'. He tracks Ivy down at the Van der Woodsen loft and Ivy is backed into a corner where she tells Lily and Max that her mother made her change her name to Ivy in order to avoid being used for her money. While discussing this later, Ivy offers Max money to leave town and start his restaurant in Portland, Oregon. When he finds out that Ivy is actually impersonating Charlie Rhodes, he blackmails Ivy into giving him more money than she had originally offered before deciding to stay in town. When Carol and CeCe return to town however, Carol tries to help Ivy out of her trouble with Max by getting CeCe to unlock the rest of Charlie's trust fund, which she does. After Ivy convinces Serena to drop her date with Max on Carol's advice, Max shows up to the party and attempts to out Charlie as Ivy to the rest of the Rhodes/Van der Woodsen family. It is Carol, however, that convinces the family that Max is lying, later telling Ivy that if the family found out what has happened to the real Charlie Rhodes, Ivy wouldn't be the only one out. Carol tells Ivy that she may now leave New York and start a new life with the wealth she now possesses. Ivy, however, tells her that she doesn't care about the wealth and luxury of being a part of the family, and that Carol can have the trust fund, since all she really wants is a family to call her own. Max continues to threaten Ivy, taking her story to Nate, who has already been warned by the Van der Woodsens. When this fails, Max takes his story to Nate's cousin Trip who is a congressman, on the eve of Charlie's debut into the Upper East Side society. When Max shows up at her party, Ivy sends a blast to Gossip Girl about Blair and Chuck being there as well, sending the paparazzi into the party as well. When Blair and Chuck get into a life-threatening car accident after being tailed by the paparazzi, Ivy confesses to Rufus that she is a fraud, but before he can respond, Lily arrives with news that Blair is awake and responding, but Chuck is not. Overwhelmed with guilt, Ivy calls Carol and asks her to help her leave the Upper East Side for good. A few weeks later, concerned by Charlie's long absence, Lily hires a private investigator to find her, but the private investigator instead finds the real Charlie Rhodes, whom is attending school at Juilliard. When Lily and the "real Charlie" meet, they do not recognize each other and nor do they seem to be aware of each other's existence. Ivy returns briefly, looking for Lily. She finds Rufus instead, but is told where Lily can be found. Georgina discovers that Ivy is back and blackmails her into attending Nate's party. While at Nate's party, Ivy runs into the real Charlie Rhodes and its revealed that they took the same acting class. Ivy attempts to leave again, but is spotted by Nate, still not knowning the truth about either of them. Nate makes a comment to Charlie about Ivy leading Charlie to get suspicious. When Ivy can finally leave, its revealed that she has been visiting CeCe the whole time she was away. CeCe's condition worsens and Ivy is forced to take her to the hospital, where she has a run in with the Van der Woodsens and Carol. When Charlie arrives, Ivy and Carol finally tell the truth about Carol's scheme and Ivy's role in it. Ivy is turned away by the Van der Woodsens. Following this, Ivy turns to Georgina and the two later crash CeCe's wake, during which, through the reading of CeCe's will, Ivy is left everything under her legal name instead of her alias Charlie Rhodes, revealing that CeCe knew about the fact that Ivy isn't her real granddaughter. After this revelation, Ivy kicks Lily and Rufus out of the apartment as it had been paid for by CeCe and was now hers. Trivia *Cece left Ivy everything that includes, her estate, stock and bonds, safe deposite boxes, and sorted holdings to Ivy. *She is now the owner of the Humphrey-Van der Woodsen's penthouse because of it being part of Cece Rhodes`s estate. *She supposedly told Cece everything. Relationships As herself (Ivy Dickens): *Max (ex-boyfriend) As Charlie Rhodes: *Dan Humphrey (kissed; attempted to seduce) *Nate Archibald (kissed) Personality Ivy made Charlie appear to be quiet - unusual for someone who admires Blair Waldorf and wants to be a part of the Upper East Side - and scared of her mother and does what she says, such as returning the gifts that Serena bought her and the heirloom that was given to her. At the end of the first episode she starts to act more resistant to Carol, she refuses to get on the plane home after hearing about her mother's betrayal and she decides to stay in Manhattan even after Carol told her to leave. While at first this seems like Charlie is developing her own life away from her mother, it becomes clear that this behaviour is part of Carol's plan. She is then shown to have a mental break-down, throwing away medication she doesn't need and, after supposedly quitting college she shows an attraction for Dan. Whether this was a real attraction or not is unknown. However she makes all of the Upper East Siders believe that she is Charlie and that she has a mental-illness. Ivy, although in reality is a con artist for lying her way into the Rhodes', all she wants is a family, since she never had one of her own, having a troubled childhood. She also truly cares about the family she has, and has developed a close bond with her "cousin", Serena. She has a caring nature, and she is also willing to do whatever it takes to keep her identity concealed so she can remain a part of the family (as evident from how she allowed herself to be blackmailed by Diana). Gallery Charlie.jpg|Charlie Rhodes Www.tvline.jpeg|Charlie and Serena rhode family.jpg|The Rhodes/van der Woodsen/Humphrey Family Ivy.jpg|Ivy 0062254004b.jpg blake-and-kaylee-1.jpg Cw-tsr-gossipgirl-epphoto-510 103753-8a7d8d-253x338.jpg Cw-tsr-gossipgirl-epphoto-509 103343-b25ad8-253x338.jpg IC.jpg Nate Ivy.jpg Ivy Serena.jpg 158px-Nate-and-charlie-kissing.jpeg Nate-and-charlie-on-gossip-girl.jpeg